S1E1: A New Neighbour
Season 1 Episode 1: A New Neighbour was played out on the 4th April 2013 Overview The episode began with Tori moving into Chera's old tower. Tori goes up the floors until she reaches a quite empty Floor 3, apart from a room with doors labelled with ''"RAELLY RAELLY RAELLY RAELLY RAELLY RAELLY SUPER SECRET CONFIDENTIAL SPY ROOM." ''Tori was indeed curious about the spyroom and walked in. Inside, she found a few surveillance cameras that were monitoring Tmein Towers, two ice dumpers on the left and right corners of the ceiling, and a wall of ''"IMPORTANT SPY TIPS." ''She saw Tmein on the same level floor as her from the spyroom, who was reading a newspaper with her eyes casually drifting over to the Spyroom that Tori was in. After a really awkward silence, they started talking. Tori: () Muffled yelling Tori: <> Hey neighbour! Can I tape your tower? Tmein: () Muffled yelling Tmein: <> No! Don't do dirty things to my tower! After this conversation, Tmein decided to call Tori's (previously Chera's) tower number. Tori: [] Oh, hey neighbour. I'd like to repeat myself, can I TAPE your tower? Tmein: [] No, fulfill your strange fetish elsewhere Tori: [] I have pie, would you like to come over? Tmein: [] I don't see why not *CALL ENDED* Tmein then went down her floors and went into Tori's tower. They greeted eachother, and exchanged names. After that, Tmein needed to go to the bathroom. Tmein: <> Oh gee, my pee meter's really full Tori: <> It's alright, I've got a bathroom Tori lead Tmein up to the Coolshizzwow floor and to the bathroom that Tori had not been in yet. It was extremely precarious, and there were holes everywhere in the stairs, when suddenly Tmein slipped and was holding on for dear life. Tmein: <> TORI! HELP! Tori: <> It's fiiinneee Tmein: <> No it's not! I'm gonna fall and die if you don't do something! Tori: <> Trust me man, I've got it all under control. That ridiculously hot Irish guy who owns the place bought insurance for the floor, since it's prone to dents Tori ended up saving Tmein's life anyway, by lowering a pickaxe and helping her up. Just as Tmein was going to go to the toilet, the two came across a brown thing that looked like shat. Tmein: <> Ew... is that... what I think it is? Tori: <> Oh no, it was a... um... radioactive flamingo, I wouldn't touch it if I were- Tmein: () Pokes radioactive flamingo After Tmein poked the thing, it immediately sprang up from the ground and zoomed out the window into space. Tmein now had supernatural poking powers, though she was still unaware of it. Tori then went to the jacuzzi to have a browse at all the bodywash, while Tmein went to the toilet. It was only five minutes before Tmein encountered a problem Tmein: <> Erm... Tori, I'm... kinda... stuck in your toilet... Tori: <> What...? Tmein: <> I'm stuck in your toilet. HALP Tori: () Walks over to toilet Tmein: <> Well this is awkward for Isaac Tori: <> ... Tmein: <> Well, help me? Tori: <> I could try grabbing you out of there, but that sounds too sexual. The second option is fishing rod. They pondered for hours about what to do, until Tori came up with an idea. Tori: <> Try poking it Tmein! Tmein: <> I'm sorry, what? Tori: <> Poke it! Tmein: () Reluctantly pokes toilet The toilet exploded to bits, and Tmein was blast out of there five metres back. Shat, sprayed everywhere. It rained. Tori: <> ... Tmein: <> ... Tmein: () Extremely awkwardly pulls pants up Tori: <> There's something jammed in here! Tori: () Tries to identify black thing jammed in the rubble of the toilet and pulls out shat-covered camera. Reads label Tori: <> Property of Landon...? Tmein: <> Oh shizz, that creepy American Tmein: () Pokes camera and camera blows up Tmein: <> We're also covered in... shat... Tori: <> Oh God... it's horrible... you take the shower, I'll take the jacuzzi Tori gets in the jacuzzi and starts washing off the shat, as does Tmein in the shower. Tmein starts singing the first lines to Still Alive, and later Tori joins in. They recite both 'Still Alive' and 'Want You Gone' from Portal. After the Portal song recital, Tmein encounters another problem. Tmein: <> Uhh... I may or may not be stuck in your shower Tori: <> ... Tmein: <> Have you got some clothes... mine are soaking wet and slightly shatted Tori: <> No, but I brought pie Tori sticks pie all over herself and climbs out of the jacuzzi. She then shoves some pie into the shower for Tmein, and Tori attempts to find out how she is jammed in there. When they are both covered in pie, Tori discovers a strange black thing jammed in the shower door hinge. Tori: <> There's this... weird black thing jammed in the door hinge Tmein: <> Raecist! Tori pulls the thing out, and Tmein swings the door open easily. She grabs the black thing and reads the label. Tmein: <> Property of Landon... more creepy Americans! Afterwards, they both go back and wash off the pie off, continuing 'Want You Gone.' Night falls, and Tmein goes back to her tower. She sleeps on the floor. The next day, they are awoken by the sound of John hammering his fists at Tori's door. He is one of the few who return from New Pork City early. Coincidentically, he comes back covered in icecream, and Tori's icecream is missing. Tori immediately accuses him of stealing her icecream, but he is too hungover to process anything through his mind. He claims that he got into a fight with an icecream man and a deranged cat. Tmein and Tori help him to his Apothian tower and that night, Tmein's Inception Dream occurs. After the dream, John returns to New Pork City for his vacation that was cut short. The episode then ends with Tori stealing Tmein's breakfast.